


Finding Out the Truth

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Giants, Half-Human, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Attraction, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Flowline decides to find out if there's more to Trailfire than he lets on.





	Finding Out the Truth

Flowline knew that what she was doing was borderline stalkerish. Some might have even deemed it just downright creepy… After all, she was “investigating” her coworker, who was also her good friend. If any of her friends knew what she was doing, they would have assumed she had turned into some obsessed fangirl or something. 

She couldn’t explain it. Trailfire was a great guy. He was a great worker, always helping her out at the school and being a wonderful influence on the children, especially the boys. He was nice to her, he had an even-temper, and he was just fun to be around. Not to mention he was incredibly reliable…

Seriously, a few weeks ago, she had only asked him for help as a “last resort.” With Sentinel’s goons harassing her and with her unable to turn to anyone else, she came to him. And he pretty much saved her from their relentless cruelty and never asked for anything in return.

But, that night he saved her… She had definitely noticed something wasn’t right.

Not in a bad way, no. He didn’t do anything to her, he totally saved her! But… That night, there had been six guards. She knew Trailfire had been strong, but he was still only one person… A very tall person, but just one man. However, instead of getting the hell beaten out of him, he took down all those men. Almost effortlessly. 

He knocked three of them out cold. One he threw through a wall. The other he just beat up black and blue… And the last one, she ended up hitting over the head with a fallen shield when he tried to sneak up behind her friend. But Trailfire was still the one to actually knock him out. And when she took him home to treat his injuries, he didn’t even have a scratch on him. His knuckles were a little scuffed up, but he wasn’t even in pain.

At the time, she was just grateful he was fine and he had saved her. But then later, when Sentinel tried to arrest him… She didn’t think Trailfire was dumb, he was pretty smart, but he didn’t seem like a big law guy. And yet, he knew about laws that not even Sentinel was a hundred percent aware from, which kept Sentinel from being able to arrest him.

Trailfire later said he just liked to read, but no one liked reading law books unless they had to read them. Like her dad had to when raising her. Because he needed to know how to get around the system to ensure no one figured out what he was.

While she couldn’t actually prove it, her gut was telling her Trailfire was not being honest about who he was. She didn’t want to think he was a bad guy, but… Creatures had been targeting the kids as of late. She knew not every creature was some killing machine (her own father being a great example), but she had to think of the kids. She had to make sure one of their teachers wasn’t also a monster set on eating them.

She also just wanted to confirm her suspicions. As much as she wanted to believe she was overthinking it, she just couldn’t shake the idea that maybe, just maybe, Trailfire might have been a creature. What kind, she couldn’t be sure… But she had to find out. And then confront him and make sure his intentions weren’t anything bad.

Not that she could ever tell her friends that. While some of them were okay with monsters, she knew a lot of them feared them. She didn’t want to raise any alarms and make them misunderstand, especially if Trailfire turned out not to be a monster and really was just into law books and was insanely strong. So for now, she was on her own with her “investigation.”

And yesterday, she had discovered that he was leaving the capital for a few days and was heading over to the next town. He said he was just going go visit his sister, but he didn’t elaborate on who she was or where she lived. So, after telling parents the school would be closed for “holiday,” she packed a little bag and decided to follow him the day after he left.

Since she was going off of her monster theory, she highly doubted he would be living in the next town… The next town was a decent-sized village that did have monsters, but she didn’t think that was where he actually went. So when she got to the town, she asked the locals if they knew of him or had seen him around.

Luckily, the blacksmith, an older human gentleman, told her that his mother and sister lived out more in the woods a mile east from the village. “More room for them,” he had said, though she wasn’t exactly sure what that meant… Still, after learning the woods were relatively safe, she made her way out into the woods.

She wasn’t sure how far she had been walking, but she made sure to keep quiet and keep to the shadows. If he was out here, she didn’t want him to see her. Especially if it turned out that he wasn’t a monster and she ended up looking like some crazy stalker. And if he was a monster and was actually hostile, she definitely didn’t want him catching her. If he could easily throw a guard through a wall, he could probably kill her without trouble too.

Just as she was coming over the cusp of a hill, the ground violently shook beneath her. What was that? Now worried for Trailfire, if he did live in this direction, she ran to the top to see what was causing the ground to shake.

Her eyes widened. A large mill, far bigger than any human could work in, next to a large river cutting right through the land. Close by was an equally big house, dwarfing anything the village had. And the ground rumbling was caused not by anything collapsing or equipment working, but… a giantess. An actual giantess.

Flowline had only read about giants and only heard about them from the stories her father had told her. This giant was indeed taller than human buildings, could easily step over the walls surrounding the capital… But she looked so young. Even younger than her. 

Then she saw the giant charge. She looked over to see where she was heading, her eyes catching brown… and then they widened when she was Trailfire standing there, the giantess heading right for him. Her chest tightened, her voice locked; she wanted to scream, panic cries crawling at her throat… But instead of Trailfire getting run over, he stopped her in her tracks.

Her mouth fell gape. Trailfire, standing six feet and seven inches, halted a fourteen foot giantess. He didn’t even look surprised or even phased by it. He even pushed her back, albeit gently. And… when he looked up at her, he didn’t seem frightened or caught off guard or anything. He just sighed.

“Really, Squirt,” he sighed, shaking his head. “You’re gonna do that every time I come over?”

“Pfssh, as if its a big deal,” the giantess scoffed, before turning a glare. “And what’s this ‘squirt’ business? I’m taller than you!”

“Yes, but I’m older and your brother,” he smiled, laughing at her adorable pout. “Now, did you do the chores?”

“Yes, ‘Dad~’,” she whined, following close after him.

Flowline just stood there, having to move to grip one of the tree next to her keep straight. Brother… He said he was the giantess’s brother. Her older brother… And she might have just have taken it as him being adopted. She was in that situation. A human adopted by a monster, it was possible, it wasn’t unthinkable…

But it wasn’t possible here. If he was just human, like her, Trailfire wouldn’t have been able to stop the giantess. He wouldn’t have been strong enough to stop her. Or knock three men out cold. Or throw another guy through a wall and hardly break a sweat… And, as she was watching him now, he wouldn’t be able to uproot a tree out of the ground with his bare hands.

A giant. He… He was a giant. Though he was so much shorter than any giant she had ever heard of or seen. A small giant. It would explain his strength and how he was able to beat up the guards so easily and why he was carrying a ripped-out tree like it was nothing! And his… his sister was doing the same. Because they were both giants with godlike strength and she just couldn’t wrap her head around it.

Primus, now there was no way she could confront him. Since he was a giant… he could rip her in half. Monsters weren’t allowed in the city, human-looking or not. And now she knew that he was definitely trying to hide this. He didn’t want people to know… but now she knew. And she definitely couldn’t confront him here, she had to do in the safety of the capital… She had to make sure he was only living in the city because it was comfortable, not because he wanted to hurt the kids.

She didn’t want to suspect him, especially seeing that he was getting along so well with his sister and he got along well with the kids… But she had to be sure. She just needed to make sure he wasn’t just playing a part.

She took one last glance at him before taking another look at his sister… Whose eyes were locked on her. She froze up in horror, her mouth opening and closing as she realized their eyes had met. That this giantess was looking at her. That she could see her and was staring at her and damn it, she didn’t want to be seen!

“Hello ma’am!” Strafe smiled, waving her hand, “Are you lost?”

Hearing his sister’s call, Trailfire looked up but froze when his eyes fell on Flowline. What was she doing her? Who was looking after the school? Or better yet, why was she there?! Trailfire made it a point to keep the fact his family were giants secret when he came to the capital. It was common for the village nearby to deal with giants, and despite their calmness and close connections, the capital still saw them as threats. Now Flowline had seen him, and his sister, she would no doubt believe he was a monster too.

“Flowline…”

“Ohhh~ Is she your girlfriend?” Strafe was oblivious to the tension emanating between the pair, leaving Trailfire to blush profusely.

“Damn it, Strafe, this isn’t the time!”

Now Trailfire saw her too… Primus she had to get out of there. She had no idea if giants were faster, just a hundred times stronger. And she was a pretty fast runner, if he wasn’t that fast, she might have been able to outrun him. She had to or else she didn’t know what would happen.

She just had to make it to the village. Hide there, hide in an inn or something until the morning or whenever the next caravan came through, and head home. Or maybe stay at a friend’s house, she wasn’t sure yet, she just had to focus on putting distance between her and the giant.

So, forcing her brain to connect to her legs again, she turned around and ran in the opposite direction at full speed.

“Flowline-!”

But Strafe moved faster. Trailfire cursed how his sister jumped in without thinking. She had no idea how much more intimidating she was to humans... Or how much faster she was. And when she heard Flowline give a small shriek, Trailfire easily ran after them. Catching up to them, he only hoped Strafe would remember their mother’s lessons on handling humans.

“You can’t go yet!” Strafe smiled, cradling Flowline in her hand. He looked over and saw the ground gouged out as she dusted the dirt off her shirt. “Trailfire never brings anyone home. He’s always so paranoid, we have people over all the time.” She smiled at Flowline, completely missing the fact Flowline was shaking. “Oh! Maybe you could stay for dinner! Mom would love to meet you too!”

“Strafe, please!” Trailfire growled, easily jumping up and snatching her ear. The sudden tumble caught Flowline off but she remained safe in Strafe’s hand. “Flowline is from the capital. Just...go get dinner started. We’ll be in in a moment.”

Strafe puffed again, a little teary from her ear being pulled, but she relented and placed Flowline down, who immediately pushed back towards a tree to steady herself. Then, giving him one small glare, she turned on her heel and headed back towards the house.

Flowline held a hand to her chest, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Primus, she never expected the sister to run after her… And when she, Strafe is what Trailfire called her, suddenly grabbed her, she thought the worst. Though her immaturity did tell Flowline that the giantess was probably just a young teenager… Regardless, she had imagined the worst.

At least she was on solid ground again. And it seemed that Strafe had no idea who she was, which probably meant Trailfire never talked about her or possibly anyone from the capital. She didn’t know what to take from that, but she couldn’t really dwell on it. Not when he was standing right there, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“Flowline? Are you… okay?”

“Fine… Fine…” She pulled herself together, taking a deep breath to look up at Trailfire… though she was startled to find him standing so close to her. She gasped, jumping back a bit on instinct. She had already been grabbed once by a giantess; she didn’t want him to pin her down next.

“I... I’m sorry for my sister. She...doesn’t get to interact with a lot of humans, save for those who buy our lumber,” scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “This is no doubt a shock,” looking up, her expression said everything. “I... didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“Wait… This way?” She couldn’t help but to be confused. Had Trailfire actually intended on telling her the truth?

“I was gonna wait until...well until we knew each other better. Or until the capital finally pulls the pole out of their backside and see not all creatures are trying to kill them.” He took a breath, calming his frustration. “My family aren’t monsters. We’re decent people with a reputable business. Not one has any giant from our clan ever hurt a human...at least we haven’t intentionally.” An embarrassing thought from Strafe’s childhood came up, recalling her trying to play with him like a doll.

Flowline bit the inside of her cheek. Now she just felt bad for even thinking for a second that he had planned on hurting the kids. She hadn’t wanted to doubt him, but even in the back of her mind, she still had some prejudice in her. 

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up to look him in the eye. “So... you are a giant?”

“That obvious?” Trailfire chuckled. Then he shook his head. “I’m a half breed. My father is human while my mother is a giant. Imagine her surprise when she had me. Pretty much a runt.” But he smiled, looking over to the house. “But I was accepted. Never had to go through the ridicule some half breeds had to go through. If you’re a giant, whether full or half, you’re family.”

“... So a half-giant.”

“Yeah.”

“But if you weren’t… ridiculed or bullied or anything and everyone seemed to accept you as family… Why did you come to the capital? You and your sister seem to get along well.””

Even if he wasn’t trying to hurt the kids, it still didn’t make sense for him to come to a place that absolutely hated creatures and barred them from entering the capital. Especially not when there were plenty of cities and villages that welcomed all creatures. If anyone found out who he was, even if he was a half-giant, he would be killed.

“It wasn’t my first choice,” Trailfire admitted, “but Dad is from the capital so we had a place there. I served in the guard for a while before I got injured. Mom always said I had a heart for helping people so when I got injured, and after hearing how so many kids were getting hurt from the recent attacks, figured they’d need it more.”

Flowline pursed her lips. Now she really felt guilty… But he didn’t need to know her offending thoughts. Instead, she just stayed silent and let him confess.

“Being one of the oldest in my generation here, I’ve survived raising my sister and cousins, so human children are a dream. And despite the prejudice in the city, can’t really blame kids for their parents’ mindset. And I’m holding out for the queen; she’s a great woman, I know she’ll find a way for everyone to coexists.”

She couldn’t argue with that. Despite what the king said, Queen Charlotte was a surprising opponent to his views. She didn’t think creatures were evil and would, according to the rumors, actively berate and fight her husband regarding the laws and bans against creatures. She did hope it would happen though… She would love for her father to actually live close by, rather than her having to travel out all the time to go see him.

Not to mention, if creatures could be allowed in the city, Oracle and her sisters might come back. As capable as she and Trailfire were, the kids missed her a lot. And having three of them would have been better than just two.

“... So you’re just at the capital because convenience and you wanna help the kids?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“... And you were planning to tell me you were a giant? Weren’t you, I don’t know, worried?”

“I was. Most don’t believe me when I say I’m half giant...until they see me uproot a tree,” ever sheepish, Trailfire grinned. “Besides...I feel like I can trust you. So I’ve wanted to tell you for the longest time but...well, not to sound racist or anything, I can’t really trust a lot of people in the city. So... I guess I’m just being cautious.” 

“... I get it,” she said slowly. Sure, Flowline wasn’t a creature, but that didn’t mean people would take too kindly to the fact her father was. People could be cruel…

And assume like she did about Trailfire when she had suspected he wasn't human: believe that he was actually going to do something to the children. An assumption that was unfounded, considering she knew how good and kind he was with the school children.

Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her eyes. “I mean, when I suspected you were… not human, I got suspicious. I know not every creature is some bloodthirsty killer, but… with everything that’s attacked the kids in the past…” She shook her head, knowing she couldn’t just excuse her actions. “That wasn’t fair… And it was wrong. So I’m sorry.”

Trailfire had no idea she had suspected him. But here she was, proving she was not only capable of gaining the truth herself, but even being honest.

“No need,” he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I get it too. With everything happening, the kids are the priority for us. If reversed, I would’ve done the same. Can’t really fault someone for that.

Flowline sighed. Well at least it worked out… And she was glad that he didn’t think she was a terrible person or anything. She still felt bad for thinking of him in a poor light, but he didn’t seem to upset about it. Or so he said, he could have just have been faking it for all she knew.

However, she decided not to dwell on it. She found out what she needed to know and got what she came for. It was better to just put it behind her, now that she knew that Trailfire was still as good of a guy as she thought and the children were safe.

Once Trailfire removed his hand, she relaxed her shoulders and took a over his shoulder at the farm down below.  “So you grew up here, huh?”

“Yep, Our mom and dad built the mill here but our grandparents have a larger mill up river,” Trailfire pointed out the spot, where the river curved a bend and disappeared from sight. But looking up river, he noticed the sun was setting, it was that late already? “Hey, do you have accommodation in the village?”

Flowline shook her head.

“It’ll be dark by the time you get back to the village and they’re normally full at the inn and dorm house,” Flowline tilted her head, noticing Trailfire was blushing a little. “Did you...by any chance, want to stay for dinner...and the night?”

She raised an eyebrow. While the offer was incredibly generous, she didn’t want to impose… especially since the only reason why she was even here was because she stalked him. Still, Trailfire was her friend and it would have been a free meal and free place to stay or at least anything cheaper than what they had at the village.

“I mean, if it’s okay… Though is it really a good idea?”

“Yeah, why would-?”

“Well, your sister thought I was your girlfriend,” Flowline chuckled, stepping up closer to him in order to tease him. “If you bring me home, your mom might think you’re gonna marry me and give her grandkids.”

Trailfire could feel his brain stalling. His sister was one thing, but he never considered his mother. Sure, she was a woman who wanted her kids to live as they wished and never forced the issue of grandchildren but… would she think Flowline was actually his girlfriend or his fiancé? 

The thought alone shot blood to his face, blushing profusely. While he didn’t know about his mother, for him, it would have been his dream come true! Flowline was so assertive, kind and generous, and beautiful. But he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“N-no! She won’t think that!” he snapped stiff, hoping to come off confident and assured. “I-I’ll explain everything! She’ll understand since you’re my friend and she’d kill me if I didn’t at least offer.”

Flowline had to chuckle. Despite being a big, strong half-giant, the guy wore his heart on his sleeve. She could tell he was embarrassed by the idea, considering how red his face had gotten. Still, it was cute that he was trying to play it off. And it made her want to tease him more; it was fun to watch him blush.

“It’s fine if she does,” she said, giving a shrug. She moved to wrap her arms around his, as if she really was his lover. “Should I call you ‘babe’ to make her think we’re in love?”

“I KNEW IT!” Strafe’s shout from the house pulled Trailfire out of his stupor, glaring at his little sister staring out the window with a huge grin on her face.

“Shut it, Strafe! You’re not helping!” Trailfire wished his sister didn’t ruin the moment, but having Flowline so close, he had to resist the urge to do something stupid… So maybe it had been a good thing she interrupted them.

So, once Flowline had her laugh and pulled away from him, he guided Flowline to the house to wash up before dinner. Once he made sure she was comfortable and his sister didn’t try to pick her up again, he worked out a safe sleeping space for her. It wasn’t like she could take the couch, not the way his household often didn’t look where they sat.

Thankfully, his old loft room and the loft his father once used were still in good condition. A little dusty from lack of use but useable. Making quick work of the bedding, changing the covers and fluffing the pillows, Trailfire approved of the small loft. He just hoped Flowline did...

“Mom and Dad are home!” Strafe called, running out of the house.

Flowline edged to the window to see just what Trailfire’s family looked like. And as she thought, his mother was the average sized giant, standing almost seventeen feet while his dad sat on her shoulders. Though he wasn’t that short by human standards. He stood a little taller than her, though still easily dwarfed by Trailfire. But she smiled seeing Strafe hug her mother, reaching up to kiss her father.

A part of her was almost jealous. She loved her father, she really did, but sometimes, though very rarely, she wondered how things would have been if her real parents hadn’t been killed. She didn’t remember them, only having a small stuffed animal to remember that they did love her, but she did wonder if they would have been like this. Living out in the countryside as one big family.

“Mom! Dad!” Strafe’s excited voice turned her attention to back the family. “Trailfire brought his girlfriend! Can she stay for dinner?”

Flowline couldn’t hold back her laughter, laughing even more when she heard Trailfire groan. Then, still incredibly amused, she watched as his mother almost barrel down the door to see her sitting on the table.

“Oh goodness! We didn’t expect Trailfire to bring anyone,” the giantess smiled, turning a little embarrassed by the state of her clothing. “Had we known, we would’ve finished early and cleaned up the place.”

“It’s okay, Ma’am,” Flowline said politely, though she still had her amused smile on her face. “I’m sorry for showing up without any notice. Trailfire also said I could spend the night… if you and your husband are okay with it too.”

“No, no~ not at all dear,” the giantess said with a smile, waving Flowline off as she placed her husband down and moved to prepare the meal. Flowline turned to the older man; sculpted from hard labor and sun-kissed. Trailfire got his looks from his father, both of them sharing the same eye and hair color. His smile was warm, reminding her of her father.

“Well, I gotta say, Miss, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Samson.” Offering his hand, Flowline gladly took it with a smile. “And this tall tankard of wine is my wife, Dreamjinx.”

“But please, just call me Jinx,” the giantess insisted, calling over from a large stewpot.

“I’m Flowline. It’s very nice to meet you.” Flowline could feel her smile growing, watching as Trailfire slipped back into the room, a blush crossing most of his cheeks.

“Then if you pardon me for saying, Flowline, how did my dips of a son catch your eye?” Samson, despite being shorter than his son, easily snagged his neck and craned him down to his level. “My boy has always been hopeless with women. Maybe that prissy capital actually gave him a backbone.”

“Dad, please!” Trailfire hissed, releasing himself from his father. “It’s not like that. Flowline and I work at the schoolhouse.”

Flowline watched amused as his father and mother both shared a knowing look. Either they didn’t believe him or they suspected he had a crush on her… which she did too, if she were being a hundred percent honest.

Still, she decided not to comment on it. She didn’t want to put him on the spot and actually make him uncomfortable. Even though it was cute seeing him embarrassed and flustered like he was.

“He’s really good with the kids,” Flowline said. “The boys really like him; they all talk about how they wanna be strong like him. And the girls are pretty much in love with him.”

It was honestly really cute. While she got along with the children, they really seemed to gravitate towards Trailfire. All the boys wanted to know about his time as a soldier and wanted to fight and roughhouse with him and basically get all big and strong like him. And the girls all seemed to want to grow up as quickly as possible and marry him. He was tall and handsome and nice… so of course the girls would act like they were in love with him.

“My boy certainly is a catch,” Dreamjinx said, smiling and handing the bowels to Strafe to set the table. “Good with kids, hard working, handsome~” She tapped Trailfire’s cheek as she passed, raising her eyebrows at Flowline. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Mom!” Trailfire snapped, leading to everyone sharing in the joke.

Luckily for him though, they stopped teasing once dinner had finally started. Flowline was surprised to see that there was a smaller table, human sized, set up for her, Trailfire and Samson, so they wouldn’t have to sit where Dreamjinx and Strafe ate from. As for the food, it was really good. Certainly much better than she could make, considering she had only learned how to cook a decent meal a few years ago. 

It was fun too, watching them all interact with each other. Despite the size differences, they were a loving family. They chatted, they laughed, they ate… She really had no idea why people would think creatures were all savages who couldn’t be civil or “normal.” The dinner was perfectly pleasant and they didn’t make her feel like an outsider.

To be honestly, it kind of reminded her about her own father. He was a giant Garuda that adopted her by chance, but he still loved her. Dearly. Even now, whenever she went to visit him, they would always have a meal together and chat and all of that sweet family stuff. This was exactly like that…

She was glad she came out here, even if her reasoning wasn’t the best. Trailfire’s family was wonderful and hospitable. She hoped, after this, she could visit again sometime. As long as they didn’t mind. 

* * *

Once the dinner had finished, Flowline had been shown by Dreamjinx where to wash up and change. It was in a large basin set up in the huge bathroom, probably something used by Trailfire and Samson. She had worried about what she would wear for sleep though. Samson had suggested some old doll’s clothes, but Dreamjinx wouldn’t have any of it.

So instead, while Dreamjinx would wash her clothes for tomorrow, she was given one of Trailfire’s old shirts as a nightgown. Considering how big he was, it pretty much came down to her knees. Still, it was comfortable and much better than attempting to sleep naked in someone’s house.

Speaking of sleep, Trailfire had shown her where her bed for the night would be. It was a nice little loft space, a makeshift room with a large comfortable bed and some blankets and pillows all set up. A little dusty in some places, but she could tell he tried his best. She had thought it would have been the end of that, only to find out that it was Trailfire’s sleeping area. He insisted he could be fine sleeping elsewhere… until Dreamjinx said otherwise.

So Flowline just sat there on the bed, watching Trailfire standing at the end of the left arguing back and forth with his mother. Samson surprisingly took a backseat with this, standing with Strafe and watching the little argument unfold.

“You know how absentminded your grandfather and uncles can be; they’ll be here tomorrow and I won’t have my only son get crushed underfoot!”

“But, Mom-”

“Absolutely not,” she said stubbornly. She could still remember when Trailfire, though he had only been a child then, had almost been crushed when his uncle sat down on him. She refused to have it happen now. “The loft has enough space for both of you. You will sleep up there.”

“There’s only one bed!” Trailfire stressed. “And Flowline-!”

“Trailfire, it’s not a big deal,” Flowline insisted. While she was all for teasing him, Dreamjinx had a very good point. It was just dangerous for him to sleep anywhere else but this loft space. Besides, the bed was big, they would have been fine. “We can just share the bed.”

Trailfire knew he could hear Strafe giggling, even though Flowline didn’t mean it like that. He was still embarrassed by the idea of sharing a bed with her! But he knew he wouldn’t win this argument against his mother, so he slumped his shoulders in defeat with a groan.

As the argument settled, Flowline moved to get ready for bed while the family did the same. Strafe blew out a candle before hugging her parents. Dreamjinx collected Samson, kissing their daughter to bed while sharing one themselves.

“Goodnight, Flowline!” she called out, waving to her.

Flowline chuckled, giving a small wave back as she ran to her room.

“Goodnight, you two,” Samson said. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

But Flowline caught a look Samson gave Trailfire. She couldn’t help but to giggle from his reaction. He really was too sweet. Gingerly, he slid into one side of the bed, keeping close to the edge as possible. Almost as if he were afraid to get to close to her.

Which was ridiculous, the bed had plenty of room. If anything, he should have taken up more space on the bed than her. She was only 5’4 and pretty thin; he was a half-giant, muscled and toned and 6’7. Not to mention that this was his bed. She should have been the one taking the smallest amount of space, not him.

“Trailfire, come on, that can’t be comfortable,” she said. “I don’t bite, I promise.”

“It’s plenty for me, please get as comfortable as…” He was struck quiet, not expecting Flowline to tug his shoulder. So caught off guard, his body easily turned for the smaller woman. Flipped onto his back, Flowline tucked into his side and turned from him. She could see his face blush again, his body stiffen from their proximity.

It was just too adorable. He was acting like a little schoolgirl about all of this, even though they were just sharing a bed.

“Good night, Trailfire,” she cooed, closing her eyes and snuggling into her pillow.

But she didn’t let herself fall asleep until she felt Trailfire relaxed. He shifted, something she was prepared to sit up and correct, but found he just readjusted himself. So he could relax with another in his bed. She smiled, feeling the stresses and the excitement of the day pull into sleep. 

* * *

Trailfire woke up first. Growing up on a farm, he was used to getting up just as the sun was rising. Even when he moved to the capital, he was usually up by sunrise and ready to go. It used to annoy the hell out his friends and fellow colleagues when he worked as a guard.

But instead of getting up, he felt something coiled around his body. Still in a bit of a sleepy daze, he yawned softly and rubbed his eyes. With his vision clearing up a bit, he glanced down to find that he was still lying on his back… and Flowline was more or less lying on top of him, still asleep and curled up into his side with her arm thrown over his chest to hold onto him.

He froze up, embarrassed and bewildered. How did this happen?! Yeah, she made him lie down, but… She had been facing the other way when she went to sleep. And he never once felt her move or coil around him during the night! But there she was, snuggled up close to him and holding him like he was her lover.

To make it even worse, her shirt was pulled down enough to expose her cleavage, which was pressing right against him, so he could pretty much feel her breasts. All he could do was internally scream, not sure what to do. He wanted to move her, but at the same time, she looked so peaceful sleeping and he didn’t want to wake her up…

Flowline shifted, mumbling in her sleep and snuggling closer to Trailfire. Her chest pressed harder into his side. His mind reeled, freezing still at the feeling of her breast making contact. Her skin was warm against his and his mind completely blanked. He knew this might happen if they shared a bed. As much as he reveled in the feeling, the warmth he felt from her so close, it also felt improper. He hadn’t told her how much he...how strong his feelings were for her. Then to share a bed like this seemed to be taking advantage.

“Trail...fire…” pulled from his stupor, he looked down to see Flowline blinking away sleep. “Something...wrong?”

“N-no,” he replied, “Just used to waking up early. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Flowline smiled, shifting away from him. She had yet to notice that her robe was still showing off her cleavage, more or less giving Trailfire a free show. She was honestly still too tired to even consider getting up…

“You mind if I sleep a little longer?” she mumbled, snuggling back into the pillows and closing her eyes again. “Just need a little longer…”

“O-Of course,” Trailfire stuttered, blushing and turning away to give her a little more privacy. “I-I can get you when breakfast is ready.”

“Okay…” Flowline slurred, falling back asleep with her pillow tucked into her arms.

Trailfire turned back, shifting carefully and pulling the blankets back over Flowline. It was adorable the way she snoozed into the pillow, cuddling it close as she dreamed. Almost felt cold from the absence of her on his arm, against his chest.

“Trailfire?”

Perking up, he looked to see his sister coming closer to the loft. Raising his hand to shush her, she nodded seeing Flowline still asleep. Once she helped Trailfire to the ground, he followed his family out the door for the morning chores. His mother and father were already up and in the middle of taking down some of the laundry from last night.

“So... sleep well?” Dreamjinx asked, eyeing her son.

“Fine.” Though he didn’t meet her gaze, trying to ignore the look she was giving him.

“You snuggled, didn’t you?” Strafe giggled, cackling as her brother chased her off.

Samson smiled at his children goofing around, leaning into his wife’s cheek. She returned the affection, smiling at her son. He was still so young… and clearly in love with that girl. And she seemed so kind and accepting, especially considering she was from the capital.

“Think he’ll ever tell her?” she asked, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“If he’s anything like me... Not a chance in hell.”

Dreamjinx let out a small sigh. She wanted to argue, but Samson had a point. He never would have told her how she felt if she hadn’t been the one to bring it up. Still, she wanted Trailfire to be happy… so she had to keep her fingers crossed that Flowline would be able to finally get him to express his feelings. She just had to keep on hoping… And she really did hope it would all work out.


End file.
